Oscuridad e Inocencia
by Aressia
Summary: La pequeña Zelda está comenzando a tener sueños perturbadores ocasionados por El Oscuro... en medio de su tribulación, sólo aquel que conoce bien su mente puede ayudarla: Link su amigo de la infancia.


****¡Hola a todos! ^^ Aquí estoy otra vez con un pequeño aporte al sitio :P creo que la historia me quedó un poco más larga de que lo planeaba pero espero que les agrade :)

* * *

**Oscuridad e Inocencia**

Los volcanes se divisaban en el horizonte bañados en lava caliente dejando salir la furia de su interior a través del humo que nublaba el cielo cada vez más, y oscurecía la tierra árida y seca. El primer sentimiento que invadió a la pobre Zelda fue el miedo. Correr era su única opción. Dio la vuelta para comenzar su huida pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil, las tinieblas la rodeaban por doquier y la acechaban sin piedad. Desde dentro, sintió el peligro venir y salir hacia el exterior en un desesperado grito que la despertó de golpe.

-¡Ah!

Su respiración agitada poco a poco fue normalizándose al darse cuenta que sólo había sido un sueño.

-¿Qué te sucede Zelda?- era Impa, su nana.

-Oh… tuve un sueño de nuevo…

-Un sueño de esos…

-Sí. El mundo estaba todo hecho sombras y me perseguían. El cielo era negro y sentía como si fuera a morir- las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y seguidamente se lanzó a los brazos de su cuidadora.

-Tranquila pequeña, fue sólo un sueño. Ya terminó- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ya no quiero soñar cosas así.

-Haremos lo posible porque no pase de nuevo. Ahora debes ir a desayunar, tu padre te está esperando.

-Sí, ya voy.

La pequeña Zelda se arregló y se vistió para ir a desayunar con su padre. Era apenas una niña de nueve años, pero muy madura y obediente. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al gran comedor donde la esperaba su progenitor. Observó que su nana le decía algo pero en realidad no puso atención. Se sentó en la silla de siempre y con los buenos modales que estaba acostumbrada se dispuso a comer.

-Hija, me dijo Impa que tuviste otro de esos sueños.

-Ah… sí, hoy tuve otro, muy parecido al de la última vez.

-Mmm, ya veo- dijo pensativo.

-¿Es algo grave?

-Ahhh no lo sé. Aún debo consultarlo con la corte y los adivinadores. Pero no te preocupes querida, todo estará bien.

-Lo sé, confío en ti papá.

Intercambiaron sonrisas y terminaron de desayunar. Por la tarde, Zelda se fue al jardín del palacio a observar las flores, le parecían tan puras y hermosas.

"_Quisiera ser como ellas"_ dijo en su mente. Mientras admiraba las coloridas plantas, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-¡Niña Zelda!

-Oh… buenas tardes señorita Anju, ¿qué sucede?

-Buenas tardes su Alteza. He venido a anunciarle que tiene una visita.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es?

-Es el Niño Link. La está esperando en el salón principal.

-¡Ah! dile que venga al jardín. Aquí estaré.

-Como ordene.

-Muchas gracias.

-A su servicio.

La amable mucama se retiró. La pequeña estaba ansiosa de estar con su mejor amigo a quien hace mucho no veía. Dirigió su vista al cielo, aquel azul tan claro no era nada parecido al que miraba en sus sueños. Este la llenaba de paz y esperanza. Sintió pasos tras ella y se dio la vuelta. Link apareció en la entrada del jardín con las manos tras la espalda como si ocultara algo.

-¡Link!- ella corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Hola Zelda!

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, muy bien ¿y tú?

-Pues creo que bien.

Los dos niños se miraron con entusiasmo por unos segundos, hasta que el chiquillo de cabellos rubios desvió sus ojos a las flores del jardín. Su expresión se entristeció al notar que las flores del castillo eran mucho más hermosas que la que él le había traído secretamente a su amiga.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te pusiste triste?

-Yo… no… no estoy triste.

-Sí lo estás, te ocurre algo, dime.

-Na… nada, no es nada.

-¡Hm! ¿Qué traes atrás?

-¿Qué? Nada…

-¡Link!

Ante el pequeño reproche, él bajó la cabeza. Miraba hacia el suelo mientras sus mejillas se coloraban cada vez más. No pensaba decir nada, pero sabía que si no lo hacía pronto, Zelda de todas maneras lo iba a hacer confesar.

-Amm… es que… yo…

-¡Vamos dime!

-Yo… te… ¡Te había traído esta flor!

-Ohhh… ¡qué linda!

-…No tanto como las de tu jardín…- ella captó el resentimiento en su voz.

-¡Ah! Eso era. ¡Por eso te pusiste triste! Jeje, la pondré en el florero de mi mesa, es hermosa y huele bien.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-Quizás no sea tan bonita como todos los tipos que hay en mi jardín, pero elegiría esta sobre cualquier otra, sólo porque tú me la diste.

-Ah…- no pudo decir nada más. Su cara aún estaba ruborizada y las palabras simplemente no querían salir.

-Gracias por venir Link. Tengo mucho que contarte.

-Vamos dime. Te escucho- dijo sentándose en el bode de un muro.

-Pues… ¿recuerdas mis pesadillas?

-Ahhh, sí creo.

-He seguido teniéndolas, cada vez se ponen peor. Impa y papá dicen que no me preocupe, que lo solucionarán, pero en realidad veo eso muy lejos.

-Mmm, no sé que decirte, nunca he pasado una cosa así ¿y si dejas de dormir?

-Eso no funciona Link, no se puede no dormir.

-Tienes razón, ¡yo te ayudaré!

-Jejeje, sé que lo harás.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que ella habló:

-¡Pero no importa! Hace mucho no te veo y no desperdiciaré el tiempo con cosas tristes ¿quieres ir a la fuente?

-¡Sííííííí!

-Vamos entonces.

Los dos infantes corrieron y se fueron a jugar. Esa noche, Zelda durmió muy bien, su alma estaba demasiado en paz y feliz como para tener pesadillas. Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad duró muy poco. Tres días después de la visita de Link, un sueño terrible donde un monstruo la atacaba, la atormentó. Durante las siguientes semanas, sus sueños se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes, a tal grado, que los tenía a diario y le era difícil dormir bien. Ante la crítica situación, el Rey mandó a traer con urgencia a las videntes, adivinadoras e intérpretes de sueños, que vinieron desde las áridas tierras del Desierto Gerudo. Prepararon la sala de audiencias, todas las personalidades importantes del reino de Hyrule estaban presentes dispuestos a escuchar el problema y aportar en lo que les fuese posible. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Impa trajo a Zelda a la sala y le indicó que se sentara en la silla del medio.

-Hija, creo que ya sabes los motivos de esta reunión y quiénes están presentes. Todos los que estamos aquí, conocemos tu situación, es por eso que he convocado a las personas que nos ofrecen su ayuda. Necesito tu colaboración.

-Claro padre, cuentas conmigo.

El rey se dirigió a las adivinadoras y les asintió una vez. Las tres mujeres se acercaron a la pequeña. Cada una colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y cerraron los ojos. Pronunciaban cosas que no todos entendían porque estaban en hyliano antiguo. La sala completa se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Minutos más tarde, las hechiceras se separaron de la niña con una expresión de horror. Una de ellas habló:

-Es la maldad su Alteza. Las sombras se quieren apoderar d su mente. He visto al Oscuro dentro de ella. Eso es lo que la atormenta y no parará hasta que logre su cometido.

Todos contuvieron la respiración ante tan inesperada revelación. Las miradas se dirigieron al monarca, éste dijo:

-Me temía eso. ¿Existe alguna manera de cambiarlo?

-Sí, pero como siempre en estas situaciones delicadas, el remedio no es sencillo, aparte de que no cualquiera puede hacerlo.

-Dime.

-Alguien debe someterse a un viaje Astral desde este mundo y conectarse con la mente de Zelda para luego entrar en sus sueños y destruir al Oscuro.

-Lo haré.

-Lo siento señor, pero no puede. Su mente es demasiado extensa, debe ser alguien que la conozca demasiado bien y además de eso, tenga una mente tan flexible como la de un niño…

Impa y el rey se miraron pensativos confirmando que ambos habían pensado en la misma persona: Link.

-No, no puedo- dijo él, sentándose en la silla.

-¿Pero por qué señor?

-Impa, no puedo pedirle a un niño de diez años una cosa así.

-Estaría de acuerdo si Link fuera un chico cualquiera, pero ambos sabemos que es el niño más valiente y fuerte de Hyrule.

-No lo sé.

-Es la única opción. Él no se negará, yo le hablaré.

Aún con muchas dudas y preocupaciones, el rey aceptó la idea y le dejó el trabajo a la nana. Con esto sabido, la reunión se suspendió e Impa fue inmediatamente en busca de Link. El pequeño aceptó la misión sin titubeos, era realmente valiente y haría lo que fuera por su amiga. La sabia mujer, no se preocupó ni un instante por Link, ella creía fielmente en él y estaba totalmente segura de que lograría ayudar a Zelda.

En los próximos cuatro días, se hicieron los preparativos necesarios para el viaje astral. Link estaba emocionado y confiado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Las adivinadoras le dieron las instrucciones necesarias y el día asignado lo llevaron a la cámara del rey junto con Zelda. Los dos muchachos se tomaron de las manos y fueron puestos a dormir bajo el hechizo de una poción que las mujeres hicieron. Lentamente la realidad se desvanecía para ambos hasta que súbitamente aparecieron en una dimensión extraña y desconocida. Era tranquilo y la paz habitaba en el aire.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Link.

-Es un lugar lindo ¿no? Mejor no te acostumbres, mis sueños comienzan así hasta que aparece Él…

-¿El Oscuro?

-S… sí.

-¿Ese es su nombre?

-En realidad no se su nombre. Impa y yo lo llamamos así, pero no se nada sobre él.

-No tengas miedo, estoy contigo.

Ella le regaló una tierna sonrisa que él devolvió. De repente se sintió un temblor que sacudió a los dos niños.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Es un temblor. Sucede cada vez que tengo que irme a otro universo. Hay muchos planos en mi mente, los primeros son buenos… luego se pone peor. Una vez intenté quedarme aquí, pero los temblores lo destruyeron y me tuve que ir al siguiente. Es peligros quedarse, debemos irnos.

Las sacudidas aumentaron. Link y Zelda corrieron hacia las escaleras que los llevarían al próximo plano. Una vez ahí, notaron que las cosas no eran tan bonitas como antes, incluso podían sentir escalofríos. Dieron unos pasos al frente antes de que una figura sombría apareciera delante de ellos.

-Hmm, veo que hoy estás acompañada.

-No le hagas daño- dijo ella.

-Oh no te preocupes pequeña, no le haré nada. Sólo lo dejaremos a su suerte, tú vendrás conmigo.

En apenas un parpadeo la irreconocible figura oscura se acercó y tomó a Zelda. Link apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando ya no había nadie cerca.

-¿Zelda? ¡Zelda!

Su amiga estaba desaparecida. Iba a buscarla cuando los temblores comenzaron de nuevo. _"Debo ir a otro mundo"_ pensó. Buscó las escaleras y las encontró rápido. Al subir, llegó a un universo totalmente azul, era como una tierra bajo el agua. Salió de allí y recorrió muchísimas dimensiones. Para cualquier otra persona habría sido difícil pasar por todos aquellos mundos, pero Link conocía perfectamente a su amiga y sabía cómo funcionaba su imaginación. Más o menos en el plano catorce, todo era oscuro. No comprendía que sucedía, Zelda no era así y jamás crearía un lugar tan mortuorio. En unos momentos se dio cuenta que eso no pertenecía a ella si no al Oscuro.

-Llegaste lejos- dijo una voz.

Link dirigió su mirada a la persona que le hablaba. Se encontraba al final de la sombría habitación, iluminada por apenas dos tenues antorchas.

-Déjame confesar que nunca pensé que tendrías el valor.

-Yo nunca pensé que me subestimaras así.

-Uh… algo atrevido para ser apenas un niño ¿no crees?

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Zant, mucho gusto.

-¿Dónde esta Zelda?

-Ah ¿la princesa? Justo ahí.

Otras dos antorchas se encendieron a su derecha. La inocente niña estaba encerrada en una especie de jaula. No podía hablar pero la mirada de súplica que le daba a Link, lo hizo sentir mas enojo hacia su captor.

-Suéltala.

-No te entrometas. Su mente será mía y no intentes evitarlo. Si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias, te recomiendo que te largues.

-¡Nunca!

Con un grito de furia tomó la espada en sus manos y corrió hacia Zant. Éste lo esquivó y contraatacó con magia. Lanzó unas pequeñas bolas de luz que destruían todo a su paso. El valiente héroe evitaba a toda cosa ser tocado por el maligno poder. La batalla perduró entre ataques y evasiones, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. A cada uno lo movían intereses muy distintos, por un lado, la ambición de poder de Zant; y por el otro, el sentimiento puro de Link de ayudar su mejor amiga. Luego de un buen tiempo, ambos estaban ya cansados especialmente Link

-¡Estoy harto de ti chiquillo! ¡Ríndete!

-Jamás lo haré- jadeaba mucho- Déjala ir.

-¡Eres un entrometido!

Zant se encontraba en su punto final. Sabía que si no sacaba al niño del medio, sus planes se verían frustrados. Entonces, concentró toda su energía en sus manos. Link no entendía, pero se preparó para lo que fuera. Inesperadamente un rayo oscuro por completo atravesó la sala hasta alcanzar al joven héroe, quién quedó encerrado en una caja de poder.

-Ahora no podrás intervenir. Agotaste muchas de mis fuerzas, pero aún tengo suficientes para terminar lo que comencé.

Seguro de que su oponente estaba inmovilizado, se acercó a Zelda dispuesto a dar el paso final que le otorgaría el control total de la mente. Ella sintió miedo, pero no podía hacer nada. Zant se paró frente a lo barrotes de la jaula y levantó sus brazos recibiendo energía del medio. La princesa comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.

-Sólo un poco más…

-¡Ahhhhhhh!

-¿Qué-

No tuvo tiempo de completar su frase cuando sintió una espada atravesarlo desde atrás. Cayó de rodillas percatándose de que Link había podido liberarse y atacarlo.

-¿Có… cómo?

-Mientras la mente de Zelda no fuera tuya, ella aún tenía el control.

Fueron las últimas palabras que el chico pronunció antes de dar el golpe final. La figura maligna yacía en el suelo derrotada.

-¡Zelda! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, mis memorias están regresando. Sácame de aquí, debo borrarlo de mi mente antes de que pueda recuperarse.

Con su espada rompió el candado y la niña salió. Se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo del enemigo y colocó un cristal sobre él. Pronunció unas palabras en hyliano antiguo, y el que antes le causaba tanto temor, se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Link.

-Lo encerré en un cristal. Estas pequeñas piedras tienen la habilidad de contener grandes poderes malignos.

-Oh vaya, ¿de dónde las sacaste?

-Herencia de mis ancestros. Existen desde tiempos inmemorables, dicen que fueron creados por la Diosa.

-Ah… son útiles ¿no?

-Sí, así parece. Ya nos hemos librado de esto, ¿te parece si regresamos?

-Claro que sí.

Se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos antes de dar el paso hacia el portal que los enviaría a la realidad de nuevo. La luz los envolvió por completo. Unos instantes después ambos abrían los ojos lentamente.

-¡Regresaron! ¡Se encuentran bien! ¡Lo lograron!

Todos los que estaban presentes celebraban el éxito de la misión. Los dos chicos regresaron sanos y salvos y por lo que relataban, las pesadillas que antes la atormentaban, no volverían. Ella le dio el cristal a Impa para que lo guardara fuera del alcance de cualquiera. El rey ofreció alimentos a todos y por la noche hizo un banquete para festejar.

Todos comían en el gran salón y Zelda le pidió a Link que fueran al jardín.

-Quisiera agradecerte en serio por lo que hiciste. Es algo muy valiente de tu parte.

-De nada Zelda, sabes que no dejaría que algo te pasara- decir esto lo hizo sonrojar.

-Am… jeje.

Ambos miraban al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas. En un gesto inesperado, Link colocó su mano sobre la de Zelda.

-S-sabes…-dijo él- estos días he pensado en algo.

-Ah… ¿q-qué?

-Eh… si, si… si cuando crezcamos… y… seamos grandes… ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Zelda se puso nerviosa ante la inocente pregunta de su amigo.

-Pues… no entiendo esas cosas de amor y matrimonios aún, pero cuando crezca seguro lo haré… y, seré feliz de estar contigo… papá dice que eres un buen chico así que… creo que sí.

Él se limitó a sonreír. Claramente ninguno de los dos sabía a conciencia lo que hacía, pero era el inicio de un amor que florecería en su juventud y se perpetuaría durante toda la vida. De repente, la expresión de la princesa se entristeció.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste?

-Es que… yo no soy tan buena como las otras chicas que te hablan…

-¿Qué?

Él recordó el día en que le había traído la flor y comprendió lo que ella intentaba hacer.

-Aunque hayan mejores, te elegiría a ti sobre cualquier otra… sólo porque me gustas…

-Igual que la flor que me diste.

Link se apenó ante la pequeña lección que le había dado Zelda. Comprendió que para ella no importaba qué o cómo fuera lo que él le llevara, cualquier cosa que viniera de su parte sería bien recibida.

-P-perdón por siquiera pensar que… no te gustaría.

-Está bien Link, ya lo sabes.

Se acercó a él le dio un beso en la mejilla. Impa apareció desde la puerta para llamarlos, pero al ver la escena no hizo nada más que decir:

-Yo sé como termina esto… Juntos por siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

****¿Qué tal estuvo? :D Háganme saber lo que opinan por favor :)

Emm quisiera explicar un poco el título porque siento que no expresa realmente lo que ocurre en la historia, pero es que no sabía como ponerle! xD. Lo de "oscuridad" es claro que es por los sueños terribles que sufre Zelda y por la persona que son ocasionados, y lo de "inocencia" es por el amor inocente e infantil que hay entre Zelda y Link, que aunque no sepan mucho de esas cosas, como niños ellos se prometen estar juntos en el futuro... Bueno espero que así tenga sentido ijijiji XD

Gracias por leer n.n


End file.
